


Another Kind of Mornings

by ang3lba3



Series: Paintbrushes and Pastels [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fem!Cas, Fingering, Genderbend, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rule 63, fem!dean, minor but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ang3lba3/pseuds/ang3lba3





	Another Kind of Mornings

Cas was certain that she’d never see something as beautiful as Deanna in early morning sunlight. 

She straddled her girlfriend, planning to take this slow if she had to tie her down. Deanna was always rushing, always in such a hurry, as if she went fast enough she wouldn’t be able to see how much Cas loved her. 

"Cas, don’t." Deanna pleaded, hand resting lightly on Cas’s sharp hipbone.

"Don’t what?" Cas asked quietly, leaning in to kiss her way down Deanna’s neck. "Don’t tell you’re the best thing that ever happened to me?"

 

"Cas…"

Cas bit down gently on Deanna’s collarbone, savoring the gasp. “Or maybe you don’t want to hear about how when I try and paint it’s always you on the canvas, when I write it’s always you on the screen.”

She slid lower, thanking God for Deanna’s tendency not to wear clothes whenever possible. It made it so much easier to puff a quick breath over one of Deanna’s nipples, enjoying the strangled noise Dean made. 

"I love you." Cas whispered, and Deanna whimpered - maybe because Cas had slid a finger down between her legs or because she was terrified of the  _L_ word.

Cas decided to (mostly) quit teasing, removing her hand so she could move down and replace it with her tongue. Deanna’s hands tangled themselves in her hair, and Cas shuddered briefly before recovering. 

"Cas, God,  _Cas._ " Deanna moaned as Cassiel flicked her clit with her tongue before slipping two fingers inside.

Cas rubbed soothing circles into her hip before beginning to pump her fingers in and out, sucking on Deanna’s clit. 

"I can’t-" Deanna was a mess, coming apart with her eyes squeezed close and body bent forwards. "Cas, stop you’re gonna make me come too fast-"

Cas pulled back and pretended to consider the request, before smiling wickedly. 

"We have all day." she said, returning to her task of making Deanna come as quickly as physically possible.

"God, God, you’re-" Deanna choked on her own breath when Cas added a third finger and soon a fourth. 

Cas drew her head back just the tiniest bit to blow on Deanna’s clit and that was it, show over folks, because Deanna was practically screaming. Cas propped her chin up on Deanna’s thigh to watch her come down from the high, fingers still working lazily in and out.

"I." Dean said, staring at the ceiling with a blissed out expression. "Me too."

Cas hid her smile in Deanna’s thigh, knowing exactly what her girlfriend was referring to. That was about as close as she may ever get to an  _I love you,_ but she was okay with that.

Deanna shoved her off playfully before taking up the exact same position in front of Cas.

"Now, what was it you were saying about all day?"


End file.
